Kira's Change of Heart
by Blood Scarlet Dark
Summary: Kira makes a life changing decision that saves a life... what now?
1. Chapter 1

Kira's Change of Heart by: bloodscarletdark

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

A/N: This story starts around episode 9, when Lacus is taken aboard the Archangel. When Kira returns from the battle after Flay threatens Lacus' life, Kira is asked to watch over her; just to make sure Miss Lacus is not harmed. Hope you all enjoy!

Note: Athrun and Lacus are not engaged; they sent Athrun's team because they are all children of the defense council. (Dearka's dad, Yzak's mom, Nicol's dad, Athrun's dad, and Lacus' dad are all on the defense council.)

"May I ask your name?" Lacus was asking with a friendly smile.

"My name is Kira. Kira Yamato."

"Kira, such a nice name."

"Thank you, Miss Lacus. Are you hungry?"

"A little, yes." She replied with a shy smile, that was full of honesty.

"Would you like to come with me to the cafeteria?" Kira asked Lacus gently.

"Of course."

Together they walked to the cafeteria, with Lacus carrying a happily chattering pink Haro. When they arrived, everyone in the cafeteria which was mostly civilians, turned and stared, Kira could tell Miss Lacus was not comfortable with the change, and the way some of them were gazing at her made him feel uncomfortable and protective of her. He could hear all the whispers, the ones they assumed he didn't because he never commented or defended himself. He took hold of her elbow and led her through the cafeteria, retrieving two trays, and he guided her swiftly back to her room away from all the judging stares and whispers.

"Why are we not eating in the cafeteria Kira?"

"Miss Lacus… I was asked to stay with you, because there are people on board that do not wish you well. I don't think being in large groups like that is a very wise idea at the moment."

"People here wish me harm?" Miss Lacus was alarmed, she knew that the red-haired girl, Flay, didn't like her; but she had hoped she was just an odd one out of the bunch. She didn't want to believe that all naturals were like that.

"Unfortunately, yes. Flay caused quite an uproar earlier. Many people had hoped you would have been sacrificed, to save themselves." Kira was frowning, the whole incident unsettled him and was deeply disturbing. Especially the conduct of Natarle, holding Lacus hostage! It was just absurd.

"Oh my. Well that is just unfortunate."

"Yes, yes it is." Kira said kindly, with a small nod, coming back out of his thoughts. They ate their meals in relative silence; Miss Lacus asking a few questions every now and then, and Kira answered the few he could.

Kira went to return the trays to the cafeteria, and hurried back, he had locked the door; so no one should be able to harm Miss Lacus. When he returned all was well; so they sat and talked for a short time before the door was opened again.

It was Flay, Kira stood moving him body to block Lacus from Flay's view. "Can I help you with something?" Kira sounded tense, and there was a hard edge in his voice, a warning. Flay should be locked in her room, why and how was she here?

Flay didn't say a word, and Kira shifted his weight a bit anxiously, he didn't want to hurt her but he also wouldn't let her harm Lacus. Then Flay started to whisper. "I swore I'd kill her… they killed my father… so I must kill her." Flay had been looking down, and when she finally looked up, Kira saw the crazed look in her eyes; and he saw the knife in Flay's hand, not a second to soon. She lunged at him, "I HAVE TO KILL HER!" Kira was standing fully in front of Miss Lacus, so Flay crashed into him; the knife sinking into his chest, far too close to his heart Lacus was screaming, and as Kira's world started to fade to black, he heard Lieutenant LaFlaga's voice yelling, but he couldn't quite tell what.

Kira's world went totally black then; and he was rushed to the infirmary. The doctor on call was very startled to see Kira with such a bad injury, and had to take a moment to regain his composure before stitching the wound shut after checking for fragments of the knife; Kira also needed a blood transfusion because he had lost far too much, even if he was a coordinator. Kira was going to be out of commission for awhile; he was a coordinator, not immortal.

She was put in hand cuffs and detained, before being taken to a separate part of the ship from everyone else. Lacus explained to the officers what happened, and they were horrified to hear how exactly Kira had been injured.

Miss Lacus requested to stay at Kira's side while he was in the infirmary as she was genuinely concerned for his health, more so since he had been injured protecting her. She was allowed as long as she was not left alone there, usually Lieutenant LaFlaga was the one present.

After a while; Kira woke up, and the Lieutenant left; he was confident in Kira's ability to care for himself.

"How're you feeling?" Miss Lacus asked kindly.

"I feel alright; what happened?" Kira asked her, she explained the best she could, and Kira just nodded. It was late, and Kira seemed disturbed by the events.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, hoping not to upset him worse.

Kira stood and took her hand, covering his lips with the other in a shushing signal. "Please, just stay quiet, and come with me. I think it's time we get you home, where you'll be safer."

Miss Lacus looked a little confused. "You're still injured."

"Yes," he agreed quietly with a nod, "but if you don't get off this ship soon; you may be killed because I wasn't there to interfere." He sounded grim, and she understood.

They made their way to the locker room without incident. Kira gave Miss Lacus a flight suit, and he turned around so she could have some privacy as she changed; she tapped on his shoulder when she was done. She had taken the bottom of her dress off, and put it in the suit; it made her appear to be very pregnant.

They made it into the hanger, and into the Strike, before Murdock noticed them. "KID! What're you doing?" He shouted, his voice echoing in the nearly empty hanger.

Kira had already launched though, he sent a message to the ZAFT ships, informing them of who he was, his intentions, and his demands to cut their engines, and that he was to be met by only the pilot of the Aegis. Athrun Zala.

"Captain! He did this without authorization! We should attack!" Natarle was yelling on the bridge. Lieutenant LaFlaga interrupted, "If we do that, the Strike will attack US!" There was a horrified pause before he added "Maybe." With a helpless shrug. The Captain knew it to be a real possibility and they all knew if that happened they would not stand a chance. If it weren't for Kira they would not have made it this far.

Kira saw the Aegis approaching. "Athrun Zala?" he called out.

"Yes, Kira, it's me." Athrun said, sounding weary. "Very good." Kira said, he and Athrun had both opened their cockpits; and were standing outside the suits. Miss Lacus was holding onto Kira. "Miss Lacus, he can't see your face from here. You'll have to say something, so he is sure it's really you; so he knows it isn't a trick." Kira said turning to her.

"Oh!" Miss Lacus said with a smile, looking surprised she turned to Athrun. "Hello Athrun! It's very nice to see you again!"

"I confirm that it's Lacus." Athrun said, sounding relieved.

"Prepare to receive her then." Kira said calmly, he then assisted her in going over to the Aegis, to Athrun. The ships were watching each other closely, waiting for the other to make a move and start a battle. It was the Vesalius and the Gamow versus the Archangel. It would not be a pretty sight. The Gamow had caught up to the Vesalius and Archangel while Kira was unconscious.

Miss Lacus was safely with Athrun; and Kira felt relief soar through his chest. She would not be harmed by that lunatic, Flay Allster, or any other people on the ArchAngel.

"KIRA! Come with us!" Athrun called, just as Kira had started to turn back to enter the Strike. "What?" Kira said surprised, turning back to Athrun, with a shocked expression. "You don't belong in the Earth Forces! You belong with your own people! Please, Kira!" Miss Lacus laid her hand on Athrun's arm, getting his attention and causing him to fall silent.

The bridges of both ZAFT ships were tense, Athrun had left a link open so they could hear the conversation between the two pilots. Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were confused; they were not aware that Athrun knew the pilot of the Strike. The captains and Commander LeCruset were tense as well, they were all watching the exchange in surprise. LeCruset was curious to see if Athrun would be able to convince the pilot to come with him or not, he truly did hope Athrun did not have to make good on his promise to shoot down the Strike's pilot. LeCruset ordered the three teenagers to prepare for launch while his own unit was also being prepped for launch. This conversation could be the start of a horrible battle, no matter the child's answer.

"Kira," Miss Lacus called kindly. "You're a truly intelligent individual, and we can both imagine the trouble that this incident will cause you. Civilian or not." There was a pregnant pause. "Please, come with us. You could have been killed by that girl because you were protecting me. I would hate to see you face any further harm on my behalf." Miss Lacus finished worried. "You only woke up an hour ago! You've risked your life for me twice already! Please come with us, where you will be safe." She finished.

Kira looked surprised and torn, he sighed and spoke quietly. "You really make things more complicated."

"Kira! Please come with us!" Athrun said, a near desperate tone in his voice.

There was a very long pause, people on all sides holding their breath.

"I will." Kira said with a nod. Athrun smiled, relief showing on his face. "Thank you Kira. Please, just follow me. You won't regret it!" Kira nodded, and followed his old friend's lead.

"NO!" Natarle yelled from the ArchAngel's bridge. "LAFLAGA! LAUNCH! BRING HIM BACK! NOW!" Captain Ramius was too surprised to contradict her, so Lieutenant LaFlaga was forced to launch, to go after him.

"What the-" Kira said surprised, "Athrun! Get Miss Lacus on board. I'll deal with him." Athrun couldn't argue, he had to keep Lacus safe.

The Duel, Blitz, Buster, and the Commanders mobile armor all launched, as soon as they saw the Archangel's Mobius Zero launch. Kira had turned and intercepted LaFlaga. "KID! What're you doing!"

"I'm leaving lieutenant. Go back, I don't want to hurt you." Kira did only enough damage to force him to return to the ship. It was over before the others had even arrived there. Kira turned and followed Athrun back to the ship.

End of chapter 1

What do you think? I really like reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira's Change of Heart by: bloodscarletdark

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Chapter 2: the sun rises with a new light

Kira followed the docking instructions that appeared on his screen from the Gamow. Taking a deep breath, and remembering Athrun's words he exited the cockpit slowly. When he looked down, he saw a sea of red, white and green uniforms and he also saw Miss Lacus in the very front; her pink hair stood out like a sore thumb.

He gently floated down, and before anyone could react Miss Lacus ran forward and hugged him. He caught her a bit startled at her excited greeting. "Thank you, for coming with us back here." She said, loud enough so that everyone could hear her. "You should never have been asked to pilot for people that treat you like that." She finished, releasing him. "Thank you." Was all Kira could think to say in his startled state, as he removed his helmet.

There were many gasps when the surrounding people saw just how young this pilot was.

"He's just a kid." One person whispered, startlment and amazment on his face.

"So are most of the reds though." A woman nearby reminded him.

"True." He said, looking at Kira very curiously.

Kira turned and looked to the pilots, it was true that they were all his and Athrun's age. Except the man in the white mask, who stepped forward. That's the man in charge, Kira thought calmly.

"Mr. Yamato, it's nice to finally meet you, even under the rather odd circumstances, but from what I could hear of your earlier conversation with Athrun and Lacus, you need to go to the infirmary right now; even if it is just to check you over. My name is LeCruset, I'm the Commander." Kira just nodded, and was escorted to the infirmary; where his flight suit, jacket, and undershirt were removed. He was left in a pair of white, military issue pants. He had removed his shoes when he sat down on the bed.

"That's a pretty nasty injury you have there." The doctor said, examining the wound, so close to Kira's heart. "What happened?" Miss Lacus and the pilots had come to the infirmary too. They all looked shocked to see the injury, and it was rather obvious how recent it was. Kira didn't answer, so Miss Lacus did.

"Mr. Yamato was injured while guarding me from that insane earth forces girl you all saw earlier." They all seemed shocked. "Well, we owe you then Mr. Yamato, for saving Miss Lacus' life." The commander said.

Kira frowned, "Please, call me Kira, and no; you owe me nothing."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one deserves to be attacked simply because of who they are." Kira said gently.

"But no one deserved to be treated as you were either Kira." Miss Lacus said gently.

Kira shrugged, but said nothing to her comment. It was truth, and she knew that, so he didn't bother to argue with her about the specifics of why he did it. The Commander excused himself, and Kira was left with the doctor, nurse, Lacus, Athrun and the other three pilots, who he still didn't know. There was an awkward silence, before Miss Lacus shattered it as she sat on the edge of Kira's bed and turned to Athrun with a neutral expression.

"Athrun, maybe introducing Kira to your teammates would make him more comfortable here." She suggested gently; and that appeared to snap him out of his daze. "Of course. Kira, this is Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Buster. Nicol Amarfi, pilot of the Blitz, and Yzak Joule pilot of the Duel." Kira just smiled, and shook hands with each one of them. "It's nice to meet you all," Kira said shyly, "you're all amazing pilots." He finished; still slightly surprised by their youth.

A thoughtful look passed over Kira's face, and he turned to Nicol. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Nicol was more surprised than the other pilots, "Uh… of course." He said; the surprise was evident in his voice. "How did you get past the umbrella at Artemis?" They all stared at Kira; no one had expected that question. "I'm just curious." Kira added quickly. "The blitz was equipped with a special feature. That allows it to become undetectable." Nicol said, giving a good explanation; but not too many details. "Okay. Thank you. I was just curious. I didn't think any of the suits had that kind of technology in them." "No problem, Kira." Nicol said kindly. They were all surprised by Kira, he was not what they had expected. _Same old Kira._ Athrun thought fondly.

There was a long silence, and Miss Lacus left; saying a quick goodbye and hugging Kira again. Much to his surprise. The nurses seemed uncomfortable, "Uhm… Mr. Yamato?" Kira turned and looked at her, "Would you please step on the scale?" She seemed worried about his reaction. Kira wasn't surprised; he was an unknown factor here for the most part, so he just smiled and did as she asked. She gasped when she saw the results, and rushed out of the room with a quick "excuse me". Kira layed down with a sigh, and before anyone could ask what just had happened two doctors rushed in with the nurse that had just left, looking concerned.

"Mr. Yamato, would you please step back on the scale?"

"Sure," Kira said with a sigh, "But it'll say the same thing." The doctor looked confused, "There's nothing wrong with your scales." Kira said as an explanation, as he stepped back on the scale. Athrun managed to see it said 95lbs from where he was standing. _That would mean his BMI would be a 15… he's at LEAST 20 pounds underweight._

"You are aware that you're severely underweight?" The doctor asked after Kira had sat back down on the bed, Kira didn't say anything, just continued looking at the doctor. "You're 5" 5'?" "Yes."

The doctor frowned, "You have a BMI of 15.8. Anything under 16.4 is considered severely underweight." "You had no business flying a mobile suit." Commander LeCruset said, he was standing at the door, he had walked back in a few minutes before.

" I had no business in a mobile suit in the first place, regardless of my weight. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Kira said with a sigh. The doctor frowned, "Do you realize what kind of stress you've been putting your body under?!"

Kira just looked at him, "Of course I do. You think I was in an easy position as it was? I had enough problems before this all started." Kira snapped, this doctor was irritating him.

The door opened, Miss Lacus had returned. "You don't eat properly, and that doesn't help anything." She said, concerned. "So I brought you this." She had a tray from the cafeteria. Kira started to protest but Athrun silenced him. "Kira. You're going to kill yourself at this rate. Just shut up and eat something!"

Kira looked at Athrun, startled at the sharp outburst. He hadn't said a word but neither had the other pilots. Miss Lacus handed Kira the tray and he ate, mostly picked at it, but he did eat eventually. The doctors and nurses had left after checking his other vitals; and the pilots finally sat down. Lacus had sat herself at the foot of Kira's bed again.

"You know, staring at me won't make me eat any faster." Kira finally said, looking at Athrun. "I know, my thought was it'll annoy you enough you'll eat it all so you can throw the tray at my head." Kira looked at Athrun and burst out laughing. "Yes, well. I hadn't really considered that."

"So, Kira. How did you manage to end up so far underweight?" Dearka had finally spoke up.

"Eh. I'm gonna blame it on stress,"

"The lack of sleep, has something to do with it to." Miss Lacus said. "You never went to sleep the whole time I was on that ship. That's not healthy."

Kira smiled sadly, "Yes, it's unhealthy, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to."

"Like fight your best friend?" Miss Lacus said gently.

"Among other things." Kira took it in stride, and looked thoughtful.

"You've been through a lot." Yzak said wisely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Everyone stared at Yzak like he was insane. "No. I think I'm good." Kira said, giving Yzak a strange look. He didn't know him, but he could still tell this was out of character for him. Yzak just nodded. "So, it's obvious you know the crazy bastard with the blue hair over there, how?"

Kira smiled, glancing at Athrun. "We went to the same Lunar Prep school."

"I'm guessing it's safe to assume you two were close there?" Nicol asked gently.

Athrun smiled, and chuckled. "That's an understatement! We were never out of each other's sight; at least until I moved…"

"Yeah. Joined at the hip, a lot would say. People swore we'd be hell if we ever joined the military." Kira said with a smile. "I don't think anyone ever thought we'd end up on opposite sides of a conflict though."

"Ya… they never really thought either of us would ever join the military; but it seems they were wrong in that as well."

Kira smiled. "People thought a lot of things, our parents included."

"You mean how everyone swore we'd end up together?" Athrun asked.

"Yes!" Kira said laughing.

"Wait! You're parents thought you two would get together?"

"Our mom's did…" Kira said.

"My dad was in on it too." Athrun said.

"WHAT?! Why was I not told of this?" Kira looked offended.

Athrun held his hands up in defense, "I didn't know until after we moved. It was… a very interesting conversation."

"I can imagine." Kira said with a thoughtful look, trying to hold back his snickering.

"You two would be a very cute couple." Miss Lacus said chiming in. Kira and Athrun both turned and just stared at her.

"What? It's the truth."

"It was … unexpected, to say the least." Kira said when he found his voice again. Athrun still hadn't found his, he looked like a gaping fish.

There was an awkward silence. Kira glanced at Athrun and noticed a slight blush. Athrun was looking at the floor.

Eventually Nicol, Yzak and Dearka excused themselves to go get something to eat. Miss Lacus and Commander LeCruset left shortly after that.

"So…" Kira trailed off looking at Athrun, trying to break the awkward silence. Athrun glanced up, apparently the floor was very interesting.

"Are we going back to the PLANTs?" Kira asked curiously.

"Yes. You'll have to go and speak to the defense council." Athrun said, with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried. I don't know what's going to happen. You were fighting against your will from what Miss Lacus said; so you won't be charged with treason or anything like that. I just don't know what they WILL do. Especially since you turned on that Earth Forces pilot to help protect Miss Lacus and myself… It's just a strange situation."

"Yeah. We'll just have to wait and see…"

"How can you be so calm?!" Kira looked surprised at Athrun's outburst. Athrun was usually the cool headed and rational one.

"What else can I do Athrun? I'm stuck here, and I can't do anything. Worrying about it would only drive me crazy, and make the trip that much worse!" Kira paused; studying his friend. "You're usually so calm, and collected, you're really worried about this aren't you?" he finished gently.

"Of course I am! The first time I've seen you in years was in the Strike! Then, when I actually get to see you I get to hear from Miss Lacus about how you almost got killed because people are stupid and biased!"

Athrun had stood up in his rant, trying to make Kira understand his point. Kira just frowned at him, and pulled him down on the bed; next to him. Athrun started to protest and tried to get up but Kira wouldn't let him. "Shut up. Sit down and relax." Was all Kira said. Athrun eventually did settle down, and he wrapped his arms around Kira. He was just glad his best friend was alive and well, for the most part. Athrun had been terrified Kira would have been killed in an accident, but now he knew he was safe. He could rest a little easier, he could start breathing again.

End chapter 2!

Do you like? Review then!


	3. Chapter 3

Kira's Change of Heart by: bloodscarletdark

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or any other related characters/objects.

Chapter 3:

Athrun was gone when Kira awoke next but he did have company. The blonde pilot of the Buster was sitting in the corner of the room in a very uncomfortable looking metal chair. He was no longer in the pilot suit from earlier and was in the red ZAFT uniform that Kira was accustomed to seeing in all the news brodcasts about the ZAFT elites. For a few moments the two teens simply stared at each other before Kira noticed to meal trays that he assumed were from the dining hall. Dearka picked one up and handed it over to Kira before speaking.

"It's been a few hours, thought you might wanna try to eat something. Athrun had to go speak to the Commander, he should be back before much long."

"Oh, okay." Kira said softly in reply, and he started picking at his own food as Dearka did the same.

"Kira… where are you planning on staying when we get back to the PLANTs?"

Kira blinked surprised, he hadn't really thought about it. "Uhm… I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

"Ah. Well us pilots were all talking, and we all were kinda assuming you'd be staying with the Zala's but I thought that might be a little awkward… with the inquiry and everything…" He trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"Yeah. It might be, especially since I haven't seen them in so long…" Kira trailed off, suspecting where Dearka was going with this, but not certain enough to speak out first.

"Ya. So. Uh, I was just thinking, if you wanted, you could come stay with me. Both my parents are on the council, but, ya know, they could act kind of like character witnesses for you, or something, if you wanted that is. I just thought you might want an option other than a hotel, or with Athrun's family…" he trailed off, unsure of how Kira would react to this. In truth Kira was surprised that Dearka was offering, for all he knew Kira really could be a spy for the Earth Alliance, and he was still inviting him into his family home.

Kira smiled, "Thanks Dearka. That's really nice of you to offer, but I'd hate to put you, or your family in that position."

Dearka smiled, "It really would be not trouble. Athrun's vouched for you, and while I might not like Athrun all that much, I do trust him as a fellow soldier." He finished with a smile.

Kira nodded, "That's a very nice offer, but no thanks."

"Alright." Dearka said with a smile, he glanced at the clock, and frowned. "Damn. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Kira." He said, as he grabbed both now empty trays and waved as he left.

Shortly after Dearka left, Athrun came in. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry I was gone so long. The commander had me filling out paperwork, and was asking a lot of questions."

"It's alright, I was talking to Dearka most of the time you were gone."

"Oh? About what?" He seemed surprised, and weary at the same time.

"He offered to let me stay with him and his parents when we get to the PLANTs."

"Oh. Are you going to?" Athrun looked concerned.

"No. I don't think it's the best idea right now."

Athrun nodded sagely, "I understand, although you would really like Dearka's mom, she's just like Auntie."

"That's good… how are uncle Pat and auntie Lenore?"

"There doing well. As you know, dad is the supreme councils head chairman; and he loves every minute of it. Although, I think he'd enjoy it more if this war wasn't happening. Mom still does a lot with agriculture and self sufficiency. She's helped the PLANTs out a lot."

"Wow. That's good. Sounds like she's still the angel I knew her as." Kira said with a find smile, remembering Athrun amazing mom from when they were children.

"Ya. She's still the great mom we both knew so many years ago. She's misses you, ya know."

"Ya. I've missed her too." Kira said with fondness. "She was great."

"You probably won't get to see her before the hearing though." Athrun told Kira with a disturbed frown.

"Why's that?"

"She's going to be helping dad with some things regarding your hearing. Everyone's kinda pulling together, everyone's spouse's are all helping out. It's rather strange, but it's good. The odds are in your favor this way. Dad asked for as much help as he could get when he found out you were the Strike's pilot. He demanded we remove you from the Earth Forces as soon as we could."

"Well good. Maybe you can chill out and stop acting crazy." Kira said with a teasing wink.

Someone laughed behind Athrun, and he turned and saw that Yzak, Nicol and Dearka had come in.

"Athrun? Acting crazy? Are you sure about that?" Dearka said laughing.

"Oh, yes. Very sure." Kira said with a smartass tone, that only made him laugh harder.

"Athrun, when we arrive back home, the Supreme Defense Council is meeting us at the base. They're waiting for us now."

"What? Already? Why?" Athrun sounded worried. _That's really strange behavior for a defense council. What is going on!?_

"We think it's because they're worried about Kira's safety. The whole story hasn't been aired yet, but apparently it got leaked that the pilot of the mobile suit working for the Earth Alliance was a 1st gen coordinator. It's caused an uproar. It was also leaked that he was brought onboard. But there weren't any details. It's caused a big uproar in the PLANTs." Yzak said calmly. "Mom sent me a notice about an hour ago."

"Damn. That's bad. Any idea where the leak came from?" Athrun sounded furious, and Kira could see the muscles in his back had tensed so he stood up and grabbed Athrun from behind, surprising him.

"Kira?" he sounded so confused.

"There's no point in rampaging now Athrun. What's done is done. We can't change it or take it back now. We just have to deal with the cards we're given." Kira was surprised by how diplomatic it cae out sounding. Athrun frowned and muttered 'I guess.' So Kira let go and sat back on the bed, Athrun following suit.

"So, what now?" Dearka asked, curiously. The commander walked in then, "There is a press confrence being held now. The council members think it will help us relate to the people better. Make them less hostile towards Kira, and that's what we want. They've forgone the hearing; they did their own investigation, and decided Kira is not guilty of any charges, and since he helped protect Miss Lacus and Athrun when we were not there, and therefore were unable to help, really made them realize that Kira doesn't want to hurt anyone, or see anyone hurt." He turned to Kira then. "You're going to be surrounded by press as soon as we get there. I have to advise you not to say anything though. It will just be twisted into something you didn't say or mean."

Kira agreed with LeCruset and he left taking Athurn, Dearka and Nicol with him. Yzak was just standing there, looking at Kira, who just stared back at him, not sure how to react to him, his calm eyes were piercing. Calculating, honest.

"You'd be an amazing soldier, Yamato. Not even I can deny that, and that's saying something. If you chose to join the ZAFT military, it might help end this war. And then maybe Athrun would stop being crazy, but it could also make it worse, I'm not real sure." Kira gave him a startled look and he elaborated, "Ever since Athrun found out you were the pilot he's been driving us all crazy. He was terrified you'd get hurt, we weren't really allowed to do ANYTHING. If we fired in your direction at all he went nuts. He and I don't see eye to eye as it is, but we came to blows several times in the locker room. If you were around, he might settle down, knowing you're safe, and nearby." He paused, as if he wasn't sure if he should share the next part. "But, on the other hand, he's been insanely worried you would get hurt, before he could make you see you were being used. It haunted him, and we could usually tell if you got hurt in a fight, and it haunted him. He was never himself, until he saw you out there again. So he knew you were okay."

He paused again, almost hesitating, as if what he was about to say wasn't really his story to share. "He's been having nightmares about it."

"How would you know? I know he rooms with Nicol."

"All of us on the team know. We all want to help, but he'll only talk to Nicol. He's woken up all of us, in the middle of the night, screaming bloody murder. Like he's dieing. Nicol says that sometimes he cries in his sleep to, and says your name a lot. He won't really even tell Nicol anything, but he has dreams about you dieing, or getting hurt badly. We know that much for sure. I know one time, Athrun told Nicol he thought it was his fault for pulling the trigger. He's terrified of him being the one to hurt you. Or kill you, by accident."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kira whispered, not sure what else to say, horror filling his heart and tears in his eyes. He had no idea his best friend was going through something so horrible.

"You need to know, he does care about you, and it was killing him, having to fight you. We actually had this really elaborate plan to capture you, but you came over before we had to do it, thank god. Kira, Athrun loves you. You love him, I can see it in your eyes. Don't pass up this chance you have at happiness because you don't want to fight. Athrun's only here because his mom was almost killed in the bloody valentine. That was why he joined the military. Why a lot of us did actually. We just want peace."

Athrun walked back in then, and immediately sensed the tenseness in the air. He turned to me, but I just looked at Yzak. "Thank you, for telling me."

"Just think about it. Things aren't always as black and white as they appear."

Kira nodded not trusting himself to speak just yet, and Yzak left, Athrun looked confused, and all Kira could do was just smiled reassuringly at him, and took the clothes he brought for me to change into; and I went and changed in the bathroom.

_What do I do now?_

End chapter 3

Well? What do you think?

Anyone have any questions that they want asked in the press conference? Let me know in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira's Change of Heart

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Chapter 4: The time to be heard, is now

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Kira's POV:

_What do I do now?_

I sighed, pulling on the black t-shirt Athrun had given me; I was a little surprised to discover Athrun and I wore similar sized jeans. Athrun had always been taller than me, so they were a bit long but I just rolled them up. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Athrun… I can't let you do this alone… but first I have to tell you the truth, and see if you still want to have anything to do with me at all… _A picture of the Hibiki's flashed before my eyes at the thought and I sighed. _That will not be an easy thing to explain… Cagalli… are you okay?_ I felt horrible that this was the first time I had thought of my twin since Heliopolis. "I'm a horrible brother." I whispered to myself.

"Kira? You almost ready?" I heard Athrun calling, worried.

"Yeah, just a second!"

I looked in the mirror one last time, a weak smile on my face. I sighed and walked out of the room. Athrun was sitting on my bed, waiting patiently. He glanced up at me when I came out, and our eyes met. I noticed he glanced down quickly, and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Ready to face the masses?" I swallowed hard, and nodded. _You make that uniform look good, Athrun. _

He stood and led the way out, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak and Rusty were there. They were all in their uniforms, and looked very professional and serious. We walked down the hallway. Miguel and Commander Cruset were at the end of the hall, and they lead the way out.

There was a group of men waiting, and they all fell in line. I was surrounded on all sides; they'd made a protective ring around me. _Am I really in this much danger?_ Commander Cruset was in front of me, Miguel and Rusty next to him. Athrun was on my right, Nicol on my left, Yzak and Dearka behind me. Then there was a ring of soldiers surrounding them. There were 10 of them. Athrun was tense, and I could tell. He kept looking around, watching. _Paranoid._

I could almost feel the tension in the air, mostly surrounding him. I brushed my fingers across his knuckles, hoping to catch his attention, He glanced at me and smiled. "It's just a precaution Kira." He said softly. "Don't worry."

"I'll stop worrying, when you start acting less paranoid." I told him gently, with a smile to show that I meant it in the nicest possible way.

I could see Nicol smile, but he was hiding it well. We made it inside without incident. A tall, imposing woman walked towards us, she had long beautiful silver hair. I just knew in my gut that she was Yzak's mother, a council member. She walked up and smiled at us, she kissed Yzak's cheek. "It's good to see you're well Mother." He said softly. "Same goes to you, son." She dismissed the outer ring of soldiers and motioned for us to follow her.

We reached a large council hall after a short walk and we were all seated off to the side in a row. Athrun and Nicol next to me, and Yzak and Dearka next to them. The Commander and Miguel were standing towards the front of the seats, near the council members. Rusty had disappeared. I could see Athrun's father talking to the Commander. Looking concerned, he looked our way and smiled at me in what I was sure was meant to be a reassuring manner. After a moment he stopped talking and walked in our direction, and the soldiers saluted him.

"At ease men." He said gently, waving them off; before turning to Athrun, "Athrun, how are you son?"

He sighed softly and smiled, "Could be better, but have been worse."

"Well, that's good I suppose." He said softly, and looked at me, "Kira… it's nice to see you."

I smiled, "The same to you. I trust you are well?"

He smiled and grabbed me and Athrun in a hug. "I am well, but from what I've heard, and read in various reports, you Kira, have seen better days."

I smiled, and felt myself turning red, "You could say that." I told him quietly laying my forhead against his shoulder, _god I missed his hugs._

"How do you feel? Are you okay to be here?"

"I'm fine, don't fuss so much." I said softly, reassuringly. The other council member and their spouse's were coming over. They all looked surprised to see that I was just as young as the red elites. A man that greatly resembled Dearka stepped forward, _Must be his father. _

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Yamato." He said gently, "I'm councilman Elsman; this is my wife, Sara Elsman."

"It's nice to meet you both." I said, surprised.

This continued for several minutes, and I was introduced to everyone and their spouse. I frowned, wondering where Lenore was. _Momma, where are you!?_ I glanced at Athrun, and he seemed to pick up on my inner turmoil. "Dad, where's mom?" Athrun asked curiously, an undertone of worry in his voice.

He smiled at us, "She's on her way. Don't worry, nothing would make her miss this."

I nodded, and Athrun smiled at me. After a few minutes of everyone talking, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and when I turned I saw a startling pair of beautiful emerald eyes. "I missed you Kira." She said softly. "I missed you too." I said quietly and she hugged me. _Athrun really does have her eyes… they're so beautiful._

"I am so glad you're okay Kira." She whispered, and I felt Athrun set his hand in the middle of my back. Councilman Amarfi cleared his throat, and after a very long pause, she let go of me. She kissed my cheek and went to stand next to Patrick; Athrun quickly started to introduce me to the rest of the council members, never removing his hand. _I'm not sure if he even realizes he's doing it. But he's had some form of contact with me since we got here; he's been brushing his hand against mine since we stepped off the Gamow. He's had his hand on my shoulder, pretty much since his mom got here… like he's afraid I'm just going to disappear._

After the quick and informal meet and greet, Patrick had everyone sit back down around the large circle table that dominated the room. When everyone was settled, Patrick turned to me.

"Kira, I need to just review some of these facts with you, is that alright?" he asked softly, and I nodded calmly.

"Good." He said with a confident smile at me. "First off, were you residing on Heliopolis with your adoptive parents, and what were you doing there?"

I felt Athrun's hand on my knee jerk, but I ignored it. _This wasn't how I planned on him finding out._

"Yes I was, and I was a student at a technocol college on Heliopolis."

Patrick nodded his eyes drifting to his son, "Is it true that you attended a Lunar Prepatory school?"

"Yes."

The questions continued like this for what seemed like hours, before Patrick was done. Councilman Clyne then asked if there was anything else, and I just smiled. "There is a lot none of you know, so of course there is; but I don't know how relevant any of it is." I took a deep breath and placed my hand on top of Athrun's.

"I am a first generation coordinator, and I have a twin sister, that is a natural. My biological parent's names were Ulen and Via Hibiki." I felt the muscles in Athrun's arm tense but I had made up my mind, and I was going to barrel on through this. "My parents were a very high target for Blue Cosmos, and it is believed they were killed because of what they were trying to achieve. What they dreamed of doing. Ulen Hibiki was trying to do something that was thought impossible, create the ultimate coordinator." I glanced around and saw many surpried faces. "There was one survivor of the project, and I am here before you today. There isn't much information about the project in general, and I can only share with you what little I know; and it's not much." I said, frowning.

"There were many lives sacrificed in this project. And that is a horrible reality; that I still have not come to accept, because it is so tragic. Ulen Hibiki created an artificial womb, in which I was born; my genetics were changed, to create the "ultimate" coordinator. Currently, it is unknown to what extent my genetics are different, and all Ulen Hibiki's work was destroyed, so we have no way to find out what he did, or how he did it. When my parents were killed my sister and I were adopted; her to a..." I paused, thinking of what to say here without putting her or myself in an awkward position.

"A very well respected man that lives in Orb. I was adopted by my mother's sister and her husband. So I still grew up with family… just was my aunt and uncle instead of mom and dad. I still consider them my parent's, they're the ones that raised me. That's what counts, genetic don't mean much in the end. As I said, my sister and I were adopted separately, and it was thought to be in our best interests if we were kept apart until we were older. Which, looking back, was probably the most wise decision. Things would be a lot different if we were raised together. I attended the Copernicus Preparatory School, where I met Athrun Zala, who is now one of ZAFT's star pilots." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yzak trying not to laugh, and Athrun turning an interesting shade of red. Patrick and Lenore were sharing one of their secret smiles.

"Right after graduation, Athrun returned to the PLANTs, and I moved to Heliopolis with my parents and enrolled at a technical college. I stayed at Heliopolis until I was… taken aboard an Earth Forces ship during the raid on Heliopolis. I was there for some time, until Miss Lacus Clyne came aboard; through a series of rather strange events. Anyway, Miss Lacus' life was threatened by a natural girl on the ship, that was a civilian." There were some angry murmurs in the group, and I waited for them to settle before I continued.

"I was injured while guarding her, and shortly after that I removed her from the ship and my intention was just to make sure she was taken to a safer place; but after some… conversation between myself and Athrun, it was decided it was within my best interests to board the ZAFT ship, and return to the PLANTs." There was a long silence, and I let everyone digest the story before stating, "I know it's a long, slightly confusing story, so I am willing to answer any questions I am able to."

There was a pause, before Yzak's mother spoke. "How did you find out about your sister if it was decided that it was better you were separated?" I smiled. Of course there would be questions about Cagalli. _Gotta watch what I say now…_

"We had run into each other on Heliopolis, and got to talking, she came over for dinner at my house; and when my mom nearly fell out of her chair in shock, we knew something was up. My parents contacted Cagalli's father, and it was decided that we should be told the truth; since we had already met. There was really no point keeping it a secret after that."

She nodded, accepting my explanation. "Cagalli is your sisters name then?"

"Yes." I confirmed with a nod.

Next Nicol's father spoke, "From my understanding you were in Morgenrate's factory district during the raid, if you were a civilian, why were you there in the first place?"

"I, along with a handful of other student's from Professor Kato's seminar were in the factory district helping him with a research project and program analysis."

"Was the program analysis related to the mobile suits?"

I paused and frowned. "Yes, but none of us knew that until after the fact. They don't tell much to student assistants, you know?"

He nodded, with a small laugh. Athrun's hand on my knee squeezed, I glanced at him, and he was looking at me in a concerned manner. I just smiled at him, trying to get him to relax.

End Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Kira's Change of Heart

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Chapter 5

Finally, it was over, and people were starting to leave. Athrun's hand was sitting on my knee, and it felt like you could cut the tension with a knife. We were still sitting and we were waiting for the majority of the people to leave. After a few moments of silence, I felt Athrun tighten his grip on my knee. I turned to look at him, and he just gave me a strange look before standing and offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet before dragging me in the opposite direction of everyone else. I could tell he was upset, so I just followed him.

After a few minutes, he dragged me into what seemed like a random room. He slammed the door and spun to look at me. "Kira… what the fuck!?"

"Calm down Athrun."

"Calm down?! You have a twin sister in Orb? You… are the ultimate coordinator? Your parents are the Hibiki's?!" He looked shocked, almost afraid. But there was an underlying current of anger mixed in.

Kira smiled weakly, and set his hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I never meant for that to happen."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm still getting used to it myself. I just found out about a year ago."

"Why'd you hesitate before saying where your sister was?"

"Uhm… Well… you see… about that…" Kira scratched a spot on the back of his head, in what Athrun believed was a nervous gesture, and Athrun's glare darkened; and Kira laughed nervously.

"Kira? What is it?"

"Well… about my sister… she…uhm…" Kira paused, fidgeting. Athrun frowned, before taking Kira by the shoulders and walking him backwards so he was leaning a table, and before Kira really knew what Athrun was doing, Athrun had slid his hands under Kira's thighs, and picked him up. Kira was surprised and grabbed Athrun's shoulders so he wouldn't lose his balance, which Athrun chuckled at before setting him down on the table.

"Was that necessary?" he asked the bluenette, who just grinned at him in response.

"No, but I wanted to do it, and you know you aren't really upset about it." Was his only response to Kira's annoyed question.

"So… about your sister?" Athrun prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, right, her name's Cagalli. And she… well. She's…" Kira paused and frowned, "Athrun, do you know Orb's Representative Attha?"

"You mean Orb's Chief Representative, Uzumi Nara Attha?"

"Uh… ya. Okay, so you do know who he is."

"Kira, what does this have to do with your sister?"

"Well… she's… his daughter."

There was a long pause, before Athrun laughed. "I'm sorry Kira, I must have misheard you, I could have sworn you just said that your sister is the daughter of Orb's chief representative!" Athrun was laughing, and Kira frowned. _Is it really that shocking to him that he thinks he's misunderstood me?_

"Athrun." Kira called out quietly, getting the others attention, "Yes Kira?"

"You didn't misunderstand me. That is what I said. Cagalli is Chief Representative Attha's daughter. Cagalli Yula Attha."

Athrun just stared at him for a minute, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Athrun moved and jumped up on the table, sitting next to Kira. "This is insane."

"I know… I'm sorry you had to find out like this Athrun."

"It's alright… I'm more shocked about the Hibiki's than anything else… Nasty surpise, ya know?"

"Ya, I know. It was a shock to me too. Well… if it's any consolation to you… Patrick and Lenore knew… I don't know how long they've known… or how in the world they found out… but they know."

"How do you know that?" Athrun asked Kira, startled. _They knew and never said a word to me? They KNOW how important Kira is to me!_

"Just… I looked at mom and dad when I started talking about it. Patrick's expression alone… told me enough. I dunno how long they've know, or how they even found out. I'll have to remember to ask him about that later…." Kira left that thought at that, and Athrun frowned. _They knew?!_

Kira smiled at Athrun before saying they probably should be getting back because they had been gone for awhile, and they had left rather quickly.

Athrun frowned, but nodded. He jumped off the table, before taking Kira's hand in a gentle manner, tugging on it, before gently pulling Kira off the table, but Kira landed off balance and fell into Athrun. When Kira fell into Athrun it caused him to lost balance and they both went crashing to the floor, Kira's leg landing in a very awkward position; with Athrun on top.

"Yo! Athrun! I'm coming in!" Athrun startled when he heard Dearka yell from outside the door, and heard the door knob turn.

"Ow!" Kira muttered, wincing. Athrun glanced down at him, because when they fell Kira landed on the floor, with Athrun on top of him.

"Kira? You ok?" Athrun asked as Dearka walked in. "Uhm…" Dearka paused, and turned red.

"What Dearka?" Athrun asked, noticing that Dearka was frozen in the doorway. It took Athrun a moment for it to dawn on him that his and Kira's clothes were slightly messed up because of the way Athrun had pulled Kira around and picked him up. And that Athrun was laying on top of Kira in what could be mistaken for a suggestive position.

"It's not what it looks like!" Athrun said, turning red, when he fully realized what it must look like to Dearka, especially with Kira hiding his face in Athrun's chest.

"Ow…" Kira muttered softly against Athrun's chest. Athrun glanced down at him again, worried; forgetting about Dearka for the moment.

"Kira are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle…" Kira muttered, he sounded annoyed, but there was an underlying note of pain in his voice that had Athrun worried. Kira hardly ever admitted to being in pain, which made Athrun think it was more than just a twisted ankle. Athrun frowned before putting his hand on Kira's hips and pulling him up as he stood. Kira swayed and fell into Athrun's chest, and when Athrun tried to look at Kira, he wouldn't quite meet his eyes, which led Athrun to his next decision.

In the next blink of an eye, Athrun had swopped Kira up into his arms and Kira let out a startled squawk/screech and started squirming. "Put me down Athrun!"

Athrun just laughed and adjusted Kira so he wouldn't drop him, even with all his squirming, before walking out the door with Dearka following.

"No, Kira, I will not put you down until you get your ankle checked."

"Why?!" Kira demanded, he sounded annoyed, and Dearka wondered briefly if Athrun had some sort of death wish, since Kira was the _ultimate coordinator _and all. He was fairly sure that Kira could, and would, kick Zala's ass.

"Because I know you. And for you to actually admit it hurts means it is pretty severe. I think it's more than just a twisted ankle."

Kira frowned and squirmed, "Let me go." He said quietly.

Athrun chuckled, and smiled at Kira. "Would you just hold still? We're almost back."

"No. Put me down." Athrun just shook his head, and Dearka continued to follow at what he considered a safe distance.

After a few minutes they arrived back to where the others were.

"Uhmm… Athrun? Why are you carrying Kira?" Lenore asked softly, looking concerned.

"I just twisted my ankle. I'm fine, he just won't let me go." Kira said sounding annoyed, and continued squirming.

"I won't put you down, because I know it's more than a twisted ankle."

"I'm being held hostage!" Kira protested, and they all ignored his annoyed protests.

"What makes you say that son?" Patrick looked amused by the situation.

"You know as well as I do, dad, that for Kira to admit something is painful it has got to be pretty bad. I don't think it is merely a twisted ankle; which is why I'm not letting him walk on it. I don't want it to get any worse than it already is."

Patrick nodded in understanding and Kira squirmed more, "Would you put me down, Zala?! I'm fine!"

"No, I am not putting you down."

Kira growled at Athrun, annoyed. "Well, let's go ahead and take Kira to the infirmary, and find out what exactly it is." Commander Cruset suggested calmly.

Athrun felt Kira tense, but ignored it and followed the Commander to the base's infirmary. When they arrived there was a doctor there, already waiting for them.

"Mr. Yamato, let's take a look at that ankle." The doctor said in a kind, warm voice. Athrun carried Kira over to one of the beds, and Athrun felt Kira grip his arm in a tense grip for a split second before Kira was set gently on the bed.

Kira sighed, and gave Athrun an annoyed look. "Mr. Yamato, my name is Doctor Ootori. Can you please take off your shoes and socks so I can see your ankle." Doctor Ootori asked kindly.

Kira nodded before untying his shoes, and pulling off his socks. He set them in a small pile next to him, and stretched his legs out in front of him. Athrun stood next to Kira, and watched the doctor carefully. The doctor started his examination and it was rather obvious in the beginning that there was some severe swelling. Athrun frowned and shifted guiltily. _If I hadn't pulled him, maybe he wouldn't have hurt his ankle… but at least I can carry him around instead of letting him aggravate it. _

After a few minutes, Doctor Ootori started turning Kira's foot in different directions, and asking what hurt and how bad. The other pilots and the Council had stepped out of the room because it was crowded with everyone in there, Athrun stayed because he was there when Kira got hurt and because Athrun and Kira were so close.

After a few minutes Doctor Ootori sighed and looked at Kira, then looked at Athrun. "I need to have some x-rays done, Mr. Yamato. And an MRI I think." Kira sighed and fell backwards on the bed; before laying his arm over him eyes and muttering something under his breath about stupid injuries and x-rays.

Doctor Ootori went and got the form for the x-rays and the MRI, and Athrun looked at Kira. "You okay?"

"I told you I was fine, but you dragged me here anyway. You're all fussing over nothing."

"Better safe than sorry Kira. I feel bad, this is my fault."

"No, it's not. It could have happened from anything."

Athrun frowned but didn't argue. Doctor Ootori returned shortly after and handed the papers to Athrun. "Kira? You ready?"

"I guess…" he muttered, still obviously annoyed about the whole thing.

"Okay."

Kira slid off the bed, and the doctor grabbed his arm, stopping him before he stepped on his foot.

"You'll aggravate it worse if you walk on it, please, either use a wheelchair or let your friend carry you."

Kira sighed and glanced at Athrun, who before Kira could respond stepped over to Kira, and picked him up and carried him piggy back style. "Gah! Put me down!" Kira yelled startled.

Patrick, Lenore, Dearka, Nicol, and Miguel were waiting outside the room, everyone else left so it would be less crowded. They heard Kira's yell from where they were and all looked at the door startled, a moment later Athrun came out carrying Kira.

"Well? What did they say?" Lenore asked her son, worried.

"They're doing an MRI and some x-rays, they don't think anything is broken, he thinks it might be a torn ligament." Athrun said with a frown, and adjusted Kira's weight so he wouldn't drop him, and Kira wrapped his arms around Athrun's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"I got you Kira." He said softly, grinning over his shoulder at Kira. Kira frowned and made a face at him, but when Kira shifted to settle his weight better his ankle brushed against Athrun's side roughly, and Kira inhaled sharply. Athrun knew it hurt, and he was worried about Kira.

An MRI, three x-rays, and four hours later; it was decided that Kira had a torn ligament, and some muscle strain and Kira was told not to walk on it, and was given a pair of crutches and told to come back in a week to check his progress.

Kira sighed totally depressed as he got into the passenger seat of Athrun's car. Lenore had picked it up, and Patrick had driven her home. Dearka had left a few minutes ago, when he found out Kira was okay. Nicol set the crutches in the back and climbed in the seat behind Kira, because he was spending the night. Miguel pulled up then to pick up Rusty, they waved goodbye and left. "You know, I was planning on staying at a hotel." Kira spoke up annoyed.

Athrun turned to Kira, "You can't do that!"

"And why not?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It'd break mom's heart, and I don't want you to make it worse." Kira sighed and stopped arguing, settling in his seat.

Athrun glanced at Kira out of the corner of his eye, _I'm so glad you're okay, Kira… _He thought briefly before setting his hand on top of Kira's and starting the car. Kira glanced at Athrun surprised and smiled after a moment, squeezing his hand before relaxing; and looking over the instructions and pain medication the doctor had given him It was a pleasant ride home.

End chapter 5~


	6. Chapter 6

Kira's Change of Heart

Contact: bloodscarletdark

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Chapter 6

When they finally arrived at the Zala Estate Kira was completely exhausted. Athrun offered to help Kira get inside the house but he said no. "I need to do it on my own, I can't always rely on you to help me."

Athrun sighed but accepted Kira's answer, Nicol handed Kira the crutches; and they both stayed out of Kira's way, allowing him to do it on his own.

Kira managed to get to the steps on his own but it was a struggle, eventually he accepted Athrun's hand on one side and Nicol on the other to help him the rest of the way. Lenore was standing at the top of the steps with a knowing smile, "Silly boys." She said softly, taking the bags from Athrun's shoulder.

"Thanks," Athrun said looking at his mom with a fond smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon, go wash up boys." She said pointing down the hall towards the closest wash room. Kira shook the other two off and walked that way while Athrun and Nicol went to other ones that were upstairs.

Kira's POV

I set the crutches that the doctors insisted I use, to the side. _What a pain in the ass. I don't need them. It's not that bad. _I splashed some cold water against my face, and it helped to wake me up. I closed my eyes for a moment faces flashed past my closed eye lids. Mir, Tolle, the lieutenant, the captain, the combat commander. I blinked violently to try and get the pictures out of my head. "Fuck! What am I doing?!" I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out of my head, with no such luck.

"Kira? You alright son?" the familiar deep voice of Patrick Zala came from behind me, sounding truly concerned.

"'m fine." I mumbled through my hands, which were now pressed to my face, my head bowed over the sink.

I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the mirror, and saw the Patrick was directly behind me and he had closed the door, and he looked very worried. "Kira, I've known you since you were just a baby. You're my only son's best friend. You're like a son to me. I know you've been through hell and back. If you need to talk, I'm here. Or if you want an outside opinion just say so, and I'll get you set up with someone, okay?"

I nodded, "I'll keep it in mind."

"I mean it, Kira. You need anything, say the word." I gave him a weak smile and he let go, "Dinner's ready. Come on." I pushed myself off of the counter and stood, a bit shaky. Patrick helped me to get settled back with my crutches, and he led me to the dining room.

"Kira! There you are dear, I was beginning to get worried!" I looked up to see Auntie standing at the doors that separated the kitchen and dining room.

"Sorry Auntie, you shouldn't worry so much though." I told her softly, I could feel the start of a blush forming and I quickly took the open seat next to Nicol, which put me across from Athrun. He frowned a bit but didn't say anything.

Nicol started up a conversation quickly after that and when we were all immersed into the conversation there was suddenly a click and a flash. We looked up startled to see Lenore with a camera in her hand and a huge smile.

"That was too great a chance to not take a picture. Kira, Nicol, would you boys like a copy?" Nicol nodded without a word.

"Kira?" She asked looking at me, and I smiled. "Of course Auntie. All the pictures I have are very old, I need one of you and Uncle Pat too." Patrick smiled and nodded, "We'll just have to get a good one taken then, won't we dear?" He directed to his wife, and she looked completely ecstatic. _I think I missed something. _

Dinner was served just then, and it was a mostly quiet affair. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Auntie was serving desert, which was a large slice of yellow cake and chocolate icing, with strawberries lining the top.

"This looks great mom!" Athrun said fondly. I remembered fond afternoons going to Athrun's house and making this cake from scratch with Athrun and Auntie, and I was pretty sure she had more than one picture of us covered in cake ingredients, grinning like fools while we "helped her".

We all ate the amazing cake while showering Lenore with complements and when we were all done, Lenore took our plates and kissed Athrun on the head before shooing us out so she could clean up.

I was surprised but didn't comment, and Patrick led us into what seemed to be a sitting room where he helped me get comfortable on a large reclining chair, and I was handed a cup of strong black coffee.

~End Kira POV~

Athrun watched closely as his dad helped Kira into settling, while he and Nicol got their own coffee and settled on one of the couches. When Kira shooed Patrick away, Athrun couldn't help but frown and worry a bit about Kira's almost obsessive need to do things on his own.

When Patrick settled on the lounge next to Kira with his own coffee, they all fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"Kira, what do you plan to do now?" Patrick asked, turning towards Kira with a determined look on his face. Kira seemed to be taken totally by surprise.

There was a long silence as Kira seemed to contemplate his answer. "I really don't know. My family, my friends, they're in Orb. Except Mir and Tolle…" A deep frown crossed his features then and Patrick was concerned. _Who're Mir and Tolle? _"But at the same time, I want this war to end…" Kira trailed off and Athrun had a horrified expression, Kira never noticed because he was staring into his coffee cup.

"Kira, I don't want you to feel any pressure to join the military. Yes, if that's what you want to do I won't stop you. But please, remember, while it is an option no one can or will make you join. I don't want you to think we expect it of you just because we're close and I'm on the council."

"I know. Don't fuss." Kira said softly.

Athrun spaced out, planning on what he was going to do, he didn't want Kira anywhere near the military. _If I have to tie him to a chair and lock him up here to keep him out of the war, I will. No one is going to hurt Kira again. Never again. _

The conversation drifted from topic to topic until it was well into the night, and Kira excused himself to bed. Athrun watched him go with a sad look.

"Athrun,"

"Yes Father?"

"Tomorrow I want you to make sure he calls his parents. I'm sure they're worried sick."

"I bet. For all they know, he died on Heliopolis." Nicol said quietly. Athrun closed his eyes and the memories from Heliopolis started flashing across his closed lids.

"I'm worried dad." Athrun whispered. Patrick nodded in agreement but Nicol looked confused.

"Why?"

"Kira's only military related training was from the prep school when we were young. As far as I know, he has had nothing to do with anything that had to do with military. Not knowingly at least. Kira's a pacifist. He hates anything to do with war or any kind of violence. I know he's furious with me just for joining. The fact that Kira had to kill people, I don't imagine he's handling it well, Nicol."

Nicol was nodding with a somber look. "I realize how hard that must be. I doubt that it helps that he is aware that his best friend has also killed, in the name of ZAFT in a war he sees as pointless."

The three sat in silence for a long time before Athrun and Nicol both excused themselves to bed and Patrick went to his study to see if he could find out any information about Kira that he could, so they could make him more comfortable in his stay.

End Chapter 6.

Sorry it's a bit shorter than I wanted, but with any luck you'll have another chapter soon. I'm starting on it now.


End file.
